It is known a plurality of glues for gluing refractory materials and ceramics such as carbon, materials, silicon nitride, silicon carbide and quartz which are to be used at high temperatures. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,849 it is known a glue for carbon components. The glue comprises a thermoset polysilazen polymer, 20 to 50% by weight based on the weight of polymer of a ceramic powder which can be SiC, 10-40% by weight based on the weight of polymer of Si-powder and 5-15% by weight based on the weight of polymer of carbon powder.
It has however been found that this type of glue is not suitable for carbon material, silicon nitride, silicon carbide and quartz that is to be used in furnaces, moulds, crucibles or details for such intended to be contact with molten silicon. It is important that glue used in connection with parts does not contaminate the molten silicon which is in contact with the mentioned furnaces, moulds, crucibles or details for such. This is particularly important in connection with treatment of high purity silicon which is to be used for the production of solar cells. It is further important that the glue joints are not wettable by molten silica.